Anthony Preston Peters III
Anthony Preston Peters III is sinds 23 januari 2017, Directeur van de Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) in het Presidentschap van de Republikeinse President Susan Walters. Het vroege leven en carrière richting het leger Anthony werd geboren op 21 september 1960 in Amerikaanse Staat Nevada in Lincoln county, in het stadje Panaca. Een kleine stad met minder dan 1000 inwoners. Anthony groeide op in een liefdevol gezin in 1 van de eerste permanente nederzetting van zuidelijk Nevada. Hij kreeg wat hij later noemde een karakter opbouwde opvoeding waar geloof, respect en vrijheid centraal stond. Anthony toonde groot talent op de basisschool voor de meeste vakken, maar hij blonk uit in gymnastiek, geschiedenis en hij was samen zijn ouders elke zondag te vinden in de kerk. Zijn gehele familie had een Protestante achtergrond. Achteraf vertelde Anthony dat hij te midden van de Koude Oorlog dat was ontstaan eigenlijk direct na het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwam, zijn ouders nooit politiek waren geweest. Maar de 13 dagen in oktober van 1962 die hij niet bewust mee had gekregen als een 2-jarig kind was wel de omkeer voor de ouders die na de Cuba raket crisis lid werden van de Republikeinse partij, daarvoor waren ze alleen stemmers op Republikeinse kandidaten van burgemeester tot Presidentskandidaat. Zoals veel van zijn leeftijdsgenoten werd hij tegen de tijd dat hij 8 jaar oud was lid van de scouting. Dit zou hem voorgoed veranderen. Anthony met zijn groot leertalent kreeg een passie van het leger van de Verenigde Staten door een bezoek door de scouting aan Creech Air Force Base in Clark County van zijn thuisstaat Nevada. DE basis was een command and control-faciliteit voor de luchtmacht, het bezoek aan de basis wekte bij Anthony een passie van de krijgsmacht van Verenigde Staten. Schilderij van Thomas Jefferson Zijn vader gaf op zijn 12de verjaardag een cadeau aan zijn jonge zoon een replica van het schilderij van President Thomas Jefferson gemaakt door Rembrandt Peale. Zijn vader wilde zijn zoon belonen voor feit dat hij zelfs op de leeftijd van 12 jaar meer dan zijn leeftijdsgenoten leefde met orde, hard werkte op school, hielp als vrijwilliger bij de lokale kerk en ambities had zijn land te dienen in het leger met een schilderij van de vader van de Republikeinse partij. Jefferson, die was meer dan politicus. Hij was een filosoof, jurist, uitvinder, schrijver, en had een grote passie voor architectuur. Iets wat later bekend zou worden ook als Jeffersoniaanse architectuur. De gouverneur van Virginia (1779 tot 1781), ambassadeur (1785 tot 1789), onder President Washington Minister van Buitenlandse zaken was voor 8 jaar, later 4 jaar Vice-President John Adams werd hij zelfs President van 4 maart 1801 tot 4 maart 1809. Het schilderij had een goudkleurig plaatje onderaan met daarin gegraveerd het citaat; “Honesty is the first chapter of the book wisdom.” (Eerlijkheid is het eerste hoofdstuk van boek van vrijheid). Dit schilderij zou Anthony de rest van zijn leveren koesteren. In dienst van zijn land in het leger Anthony was geslaagd op de leeftijd net iets voor zijn 18de verjaardag van high school. Het jaar was 1978, na het vieren zijn 18de verjaardag schreef hij zichzelf vrijwillig bij voor United States Army (leger). Het leger dat in de jeugd van Anthony mee had gemaakt de eerste oorlog die ze verloren, de oorlog in Vietnam had een verminderd moraal en werd minder gerespecteerd zowel binnen als buiten de Verenigde Staten. De anti-oorlogsbeweging had het moraal binnen leger veel schade aan gedaan, soldaten die terugkwamen van Vietnam werden gezien als moordenaars. Vaak geplaagd door PTTS of gewond geraakt was Anthony zich bewust dat hij in heel ander leger terecht zou komen dan het leger van in zijn jeugddromen. Hij verliet het rustige Panaca voor 4-jarige opleiding bij The United States Military Academy beter bekend als West Point 80 kilometer van grote New York begon hij aan zijn militaire training. Anthony toonde zijn talent, maakte zichzelf populair onder zijn collega cadetten door “gewoon” te doen, hij was ook erg actief op campus. Zijn passie voor sport zorgde voor dat hij zelfs lid werd van de Army Black Knights football. Hij had een moeizame band met de coach in die tijd, Ed Cavanaugh. Anthony kreeg de aandacht van zijn instructeurs voor zijn uitstekende omgang met wapens, Anthony zijn voorkeur lag in het 1ste jaar vooral Armor Branch (De pantsertak), zijn passie voor gepantserde strijdkracht verschoof met hulp van zijn instructeurs in de tijd naar MI (Military Intelligence Corps) de inlichtingenafdeling van het leger. Tijdens zijn studie was hij iemand die zichzelf minder bezighield met feesten, maar was leergierig en vaak te vinden ook in zijn vrije tijd met oefenen op de schietbaan van diverse wapens. Hij was één van de beste schutters na 5 jaar West Point. Maar hij was ook meester over andere wapens. In trainingen was hij heel goed in gebruik van de Gerber Mark II dolk. De Gerber Mark II dolk werd vaak door andere cadetten gezien als onhandig omdat de ontwerpfunctie tijdens de oorlog in Vietnam deze vaak werden teruggestuurd. De dolk was ook enigszins uit gratie gevallen, men vond het een te bruut wapen en ze werden verkocht, ze kregen ook later de status van overleving mes dan een mes voor in een gevecht. Maar de eigenzinnige Anthony die heel goed met wapen kon omgaan weigerde nieuwere dolken. Naast de dolk had hij ook voldoende kennis van wapens die toen werden gebruikt bij de academie. Hij kreeg apart les toen hij toonde bij een oefening goed overweg te kunnen met de West-Duitse Heckler & Koch PSG1. Dit sluipschuttersgeweer dat sinds 1972 in dienst was werd niet standaard gebruikt door US leger, maar doordat Anthony hier zo goed mee kon omgaan wist men dat samen met zijn opleiding gericht op inlichtingen dat hij zijn studie had afgerond geplaatst zou worden in West-Duitsland Militaire inlichtingendienst West-Duitsland Door ziekte kon zijn moeder niet aanwezig zijn bij de afstudeerceremonie, maar zijn vader wel. Zijn zoon nu afgestuurd van West Point na 5 jaar, kreeg meteen overplaatsing over zee. Hij zou deel uitgaan maken van de afdeling militaire inlichtingendienst bij de troepen gestationeerd in toen nog verdeel Duitsland, de ene helft democratisch West-Duitsland en andere Communistische DDR gescheiden van elkaar door de beroemde muur. Het was jaar was 1983 en de spanningen tussen de VS en de Sovjet-Unie waren heftiger door nieuwe beleid van de 40ste President Ronald Reagan. Beleid van Détente dat ontspanning moest brengen werd gezien door sommige onder andere door nu tweede luitenant Anthony Peters III. Publiek hield hij zijn mond, maar tijdens gesprekken op campus en bij sociale gelegenheden liet hij afkeur weten van de SALT verdragen getekend door de Presidenten Gerald Ford en Jimmy Carter. Operatie Orion Anthony die verwacht had naar grote locatie zou gaan kwam bij de redelijk rustige locatie bij leger Garrison Schweinfurt (USAG Schweinfurt). Hij kreeg een kantoor bij Ledward Barracks, de basis in de dagen van de Koude Oorlog had op zijn hoogtepunt aan soldaten, familieleden daarvan, burgers werkend voor leger en ambtenaren van het Pentagon totaal 11.000 mensen. Daardoor viel de jonge Anthony niet bepaald op. Op zijn kantoor hing het schilderij dat hij van zijn vader had gekregen van Thomas Jefferson. Paar dagen na aankomst had hij zijn eerste ontmoeting met 3 van de belangrijkste mensen over de missie. Generaal Philip Erickson (Medewerker bij de staf van Generaal Glenn Kay Otis), Generaal Wilhelm Faust (Bundeswehr) en CIA-medewerker Lewis Hernandez (Hoge adviseur bij de staf van William J. Casey). Daar kreeg hij te horen dat hij deel uitging maken van Operatie Orion, vernoemd naar Orion uit de Griekse mythologie. De codenaam was een duidelijke indicatie wat hem te wachten stond. Luitenant Anthony Peters III werd lid van een elite groep waarvan ieder lid een baan had als schijn, maar in werkelijkheid door Duitsland ook het Communistische gedeelte voor het opsporen van mogelijke militaire medewerkers tot zelfs officieren die probeerde defensiegeheimen te geven aan de DDR (Voornamelijk de geheime dienst Statsi) of direct van de Sovjet-Unie (KGB). Deze operatie was een gezamenlijke operatie tussen het US leger, de CIA en Bundeswehr. Deze operatie was bedacht nadat bleek dat er defensieplannen in handen van de Russen waren gekomen uit Amerikaanse basissen in West-Duitsland. Caspar Weinberger (US – Defensieminister), Robert McFarlane (National Security Advisor), William J. Casey (CIA-directeur) en Georg Leber (Duitse Bondsminister van Verdediging in Kabinet-Schmidt I). Hij was actief lid van Operatie Orion van 1983 tot januari 1986, waarbij promotie maakte in die tijd van tweede luitenant naar in 1986 naar volwaardig Luitenant. Hij was ook onderscheiden in de 2 jaar tijdens deze geheime missie. In 1984 ontving hij de Purple Heart en Army Good Conduct Medal, deze kreeg hij persoonlijk opgespeld door Generaal Glenn Kay Otis. Enige wat bekend is gemaakt door Pentagon is dat hij een belangrijke speler was bij tegenhouden van lekken van dossier aan de vijand. In 1985. Hierdoor toen President Reagan in West-Duitsland was voor een bilaterale bijeenkomst in Schloss Gymnich in Bonn kreeg Anthony een korte ontmoeting met de President. De foto van deze ontmoeting werd pas vrijgegeven na de dood van President Reagan in juni 2004. Ook ging hij op de foto met Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Generaal John William Vessey Jr.